Love and Second Chances
by Airmage
Summary: Love is powerful, love is strong. Love is what God is, love is what Dean Winchester sees when he looks into his Angel's eyes. It's the people he greets every morning when he goes down for breakfast. It's the second chance that God gives him, because He knows what's Right and what's Wrong-to put it so that we humans can comprehend. Destial One-shot


**Hey guys! This is my first Supernatural fanfic! Just a little fyi, I'm only on season six! Hence there are a few characters that don't appear here that do later on.**

**R&R and check out my other stories!**

* * *

It was odd really, how well they fit with each other. Dean never thought that they would. But he isn't surprised.

He loved how perfect they were together, how every time they made love, Dean felt whole and complete.

It felt as if a hole in his heart filled, and for that he thanked God for creating Castiel.

After they were finished, after they explored each other's body, leaving nothing untouched, Cas, his Cas his angel, would lay on top of Dean, tucking his head under the Righteous Man's skin. He would bring out his wings, and curled them so that they could cover Dean's side and keep him warm. Dean, however, knew that Cas would become cold, so like the lover he is, he would draw up blankets over his Angel, and then hold him as tightly as he could, never letting go.

Dean loved it in the mornings when his angel woke up. His hair would be as bed-ridden as it usually was, and his bright blue eyes would stare back at him, so pure but never innocent. His lips would curl up in a smile, and in his deep, rough voice he would say "Good morning Dean."

It could be the way he said it, or the way he always looked at Dean, or even for the simple and beautiful fact that he was Castiel, but Dean fell in love with him over and over again. Each time he did, he fell so hard he thought his heart would burst.

And then Dean would smile at his Angel, saying "Good morning, Angel."

And Dean would feel Cas's wings and his body shiver in delight. They would make love all over again, but this time it was the sweet and gentle wake-up call of the morning, as opposed to the rough, desire filled sex at night.

And then, after they managed to put on boxers, maybe a shirt, and fall back onto the bed for a few more minutes of rest, five-year old Sam would burst into their room.

God was odd in regards to giving second chances. Because Sam's second chance was to be turned into a young infant, not even six months old and not a single drop of demon blood in him. He would get the life that he wanted, without compromising's Dean's second chance.

And Dean's second chance was simple. When he walked downstairs, fully dress with an arm around Cas's waist and another carrying young Sam, he would see everyone he ever loved.

Ell and Jo would be there, along with Ash and Bobby and Lisa and Ben and Charlie and even Gabriel. Even Hendrickson would stop by sometimes in the morning, especially if he was working on a case nearby. It wasn't the white-fence fantasy Dean dreamed about; it was more.

It was his entire family living in a large farmhouse in Kansas, a few miles outside of Lawrence. Of course, Dean never gave up hunting, and sometimes he would pair up with someone else and Hunt. Baby was in the shed, all shiny and new and ready to leave at a moment's notice. He started teaching Ben how to Hunt, on the condition that Ben would only use it in dire necessity. He would start teaching Sammy too, but not for another few years. He wanted his brother to get the childhood he desires.

But his greatest gift of all was his Angel, who stood by his side, who helped him with the nightmares, and who helped him raise little Sammy. So yeah, God was funny that way. Maybe he was rewarding Dean. But for whatever reasons God had, Dean was glad he had them. Because not only does his family get a second chance but they're happy as well.

(Page Break)

Ellen owns another Roadhouse just a few miles away from the farmhouse. Ash helps fulltime and so does Jo when she's off from college or not hunting with Dean.

Ben was going to the high school, and would become a pretty damn good Hunter, with his mother's permission of course.

Gabriel popped in and out at times, mostly to check up on his little brother, and to spoil little Sammy as well.

Sammy was going to kindergarten, and was a bright young boy who loved all.

Bobby and Dean opened a garage in town, available for anyone who needed to get a vehicle fixed. They also served as references for Hunters, giving out the research required; when Dean was off Hunting, the task would fall onto Bobby alone, and sometimes Cas and Gabriel would help, if Cas had time with Sam and Gabriel was bribed with candy.

Cas was a preacher at a church that recently opened in Lawrence. It was called the Church of Gabriel. It matter not what your sexuality, your beliefs, your religion etc. It didn't even matter if you had faith. All that did was that you needed help, and the Church of Gabriel could provide it for you, especially if you are a Hunter or a victim fallen into the clutches of the Supernatural.

Yes, God is funny that way. He puts you through Hell and worse, and rips everything away from you. But if you pass this test, He will reward you greatly. It matters not what religion you are, where you're from, or even what you've done. It matters not that you may not be Christian or Muslim or Jewish or Hindu or Sikh or Jain or Atheist or Pagan. God knows who's a Good person and who's not. He knows what's Right and what's Wrong, to put it into terms that humans can comprehend.

The values and opinions of a human only last for so long. God lasts longer than that, and it's Him that everyone goes to no matter how one perceives it.

Dean Winchester considers himself a bless man. He does not worship God, nor does he affiliate himself with any religion. But God rewarded him, because he is a Good Man; he is the Righteous Man.

And for five years, Dean is content.

* * *

**R&R please! :D**


End file.
